


Swim

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [29]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid didn't let him, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiccstrid have no self control, Hiccup was trying to cool off, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Tuff lost the bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Having Astrid tempt him when they are in public, surrounded by their friends, Hiccup isn't sure if it's a brilliant or terrible idea that he suggested going swimming.





	Swim

**Don't you just love when someone sends you a thing where they have basically done all the hard work? By which I mean, I'm basically only responsible for the ending.**

**Enjoy!**

-HTTYD-

 _Yeah… this probably hadn't been the **best** idea,_ Hiccup had to silently admit to himself as he watched Astrid splash around in the cool water. The sun was high up in the air, making her hair shimmer and the drops of water all over her glittered, but even that wasn't enough to distract him - from how well her dark blue bikini suited her, for example. From how much of her naked skin it revealed, lightly tanned and stretching over toned muscles. Or from how the cool water had made her nipples harden and how the peaks beneath the wet fabric were clearly visible - to everyone who _dared_ to look, at least.

Hiccup _did_ dare to look, confident in the fact that his girlfriend wouldn't really mind him looking. Hel, she actively encouraged him if the mischievous spark in her gleaming blue eyes was anything to go by. And it wasn't as if he hadn't admired her body before, hadn't felt those toned muscles and her naked skin beneath his hands, hadn't licked and suckled and nipped at those nipples to draw the _filthiest_ sounds out of her. Gods, how much he wanted…

But right now, here at the public swimming pool and surrounded by their friends, he couldn't do any of that. Besides, it had only been this morning that he _had_ done all that; her drowsy moans from when he'd woken her by going down on her were still ringing in his ears. Of course, that didn't change that he currently felt hot desire pool in his belly, and judging by the smirk playing around her lips as she looked at him now, she damned well knew.

_Oh, she was a minx!_

Sauntering over to him, she drew other pairs of eyes to herself with every movement, turning heads so fast she probably caused cricked necks. But Hiccup didn't care, didn't mind anyone looking. Astrid was gorgeous, there was no point in denying that, but he also knew that it was _him_ with whom she would go to bed tonight and wake up next to tomorrow. No, he didn't mind anyone looking at his girlfriend, because she had chosen _him._ And if she minded, Astrid was well able to say so herself. No, the only concern in Hiccup's mind at that moment was the heated look in Astrid's eyes.

"Come into the water, babe," she said before placing a light peck to the corner of his mouth "it's so refreshing, and I think the _cold_ would be beneficial to you."

She gave him another smirk, let her finger lightly brush down the muscles of his abdomen, then fucking _giggled_ as she turned to pull him along. Gods, he loved her, every bit as much as on the day she'd first kissed him all those years ago. Probably more.

And she was right, of course she was. The water was refreshing, _wonderful_ even, and not just because it helped cool his... ardour. It had been **so** hot lately, the heat making working at Gobber's repair shop or even thinking straight almost impossible.

Right, that had been why he'd come up with the idea to go swimming. Not such a bad idea after all.

The thought kept popping up in his mind, his opinion about it changing by the minute. Mock-water-fighting with the others was fun, nothing bad about that, even as he wasn't quite sure whether going against Ruff and Justin had been a fair fight. Sure, Astrid's fierceness made up for a lot, but Justin made for a pretty solid base, and Hiccup's prosthetic didn't exactly improve his balance either. But in the end it didn't really matter because Eret and Dagur were unbeatable anyway, their childlike joy enough to paint a grin on everyone's face despite defeat.

Scott was, as always, a mixed bag. On the one hand, comments like "Odin, what does she see in a useless scrawny fishbone like you?" reminded him of his youth, and not in a good way, even as those comments weren't meant as seriously anymore. But on the other hand… they only highlighted that Hiccup had ended up with the most amazing woman on the planet, and with the heated look she threw him, his trademark reply "it must be all this _raw vikingness_ that intrigues her" didn't feel quite as silly as it used to.

And Astrid herself… well, being with her was always a pleasure. Her sharp wit and sassy comments gave her enough of an edge to never be boring, to always challenge him and others in the most entertaining ways, and watching her laugh always kind of made him fall in love with her all over again. Freya, this woman was amazing, and sometimes he still couldn't believe that she'd chosen him.

Yes, all in all, the day was great fun, and if Astrid was deliberately winding him up with smoldering looks and not-quite-decent touches beneath the surface? Well, Hiccup knew by now that she would make it worth the wait. More than once. As much fun as this day had been, he couldn't wait to get back to their flat. So it truly surprised him when they were all waiting for a free changing cubicle and Astrid suddenly came up with another suggestion.

"Wow, I'm so hungry. What do you guys think, how about we go somewhere nearby and eat in, maybe pizza? I honestly don't know that i can wait until we're home and you cooked something, babe. You know I love your cooking, but it really can take its time occasionally."

Hiccup threw her a half-desperate-half-pleading look. Was she _serious?_ She wanted to keep torturing him? He already felt like just pinning her against the nearest wall and-

"That's a great idea!" Dagur agreed, Eret behind him nodding "food is always good, and it must have been ages since we last all did something together. It feels like forever since I ate too."

"You're such a drama queen Dag."

A low whine escaped Hiccup, a whimper almost, but luckily none of his friends noticed in their enthusiastic agreement to pizza. Groaning inwardly, Hiccup tried to think of things that would make his semi go away. With Astrid stood so close he could feel the heat pouring off her bare skin, still wearing that fucking _tiny_ bikini that he had been imagining tearing off all day... it was a fruitless endeavour, so Hiccup just tried to subtly cover the tent of his shorts with the towel hanging off his forearm.

Astrid grew more impatient as they waited, tugging his arm when one finally became free.

"We might as well share. Nothing we haven't seen before and it'll be quicker."

Hiccup had barely agreed - somewhat hesitantly, given her teasing mood that day - before Scott piped up.

"Hey, you guys better not do anything... gross in there. We'll all be able to hear you!"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Snottykins, you will never find this out, but that ain't big enough for my kinda playtime."

Spluttering, Scott looked away with his face burning red. Dagur and Eret were roaring with laughter, and Tuff staring blankly before joining in.

"What?"

"I bet you guys figure out a way anyway."

"I'm with Eret. You guys are always at it, even in public!"

Astrid crossed her arms - pushing up her chest, and Hiccup swallowed thickly before averting his eyes - and glared at the male couple.

"Because _you_ guys are any better?"

"Which is precisely why we know you will. The only reason we didn't is we literally wouldn't fit in one of those together."

"Nah, Hiccup's too shy about being overheard. I mean, those things are _not_ soundproofed. I heard a lady fart louder than Snot!"

"Ten quid says they do."

Dagur was determined, apparently. Hiccup contemplated taking the bet, since he was certain nothing would happen. Tuff held out his hand, dwarfed by Dagur's meaty grip.

"Done."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid grabbed hold of her boyfriend and dragged him to the now empty little cabin. Hiccup pulled the door closed, dreading having to get dressed around his wayward erection with Astrid naked inches away from him. Before he'd even undone the tie on his swim trunks that held them up around his narrow hips. Hiccup felt himself grabbed, pushed against the wall with Astrid pressing a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet."

Before Hiccup could argue sense and sound and gods only knew what else, Astrid was on her knees, pulling his trunks down and his mind quieted at the first feel of warm breath over his cock. Being quiet didn't really register as her tongue swiped over the head, but a nip to his thigh and a hissed warning about the sharp gasp he let out had Hiccup covering his mouth with his forearm. Satisfied, Astrid turned her eyes back to his straining erection, teasing a few little kisses and licks over it before effectively swallowing his shaft in one motion, nose pressing to his pelvis before Hiccup could even blink. He all but screamed against his arm, panting harshly as Astrid worked her throat muscles, pulling back to catch her breath for only a few seconds before her mouth was on him again.

Astrid was, in no uncertain terms, _fucking amazing_ at oral sex but right now, Hiccup felt like she'd decided to beat a personal best he wasn't aware of as her head bobbed, tongue swirling and stroking, hard sucks threatening to take his legs out from under him. Hiccup had to bite down on his forearm when Astrid tipped forward, tongue massaging his frenulum before he was bumping the back of her throat again, knees weak as she kept going, going, _going..._

He couldn't stay quiet, could only hope nobody could hear his muffled whines and groans as Astrid worked him a little quicker, obviously aware they didn't have time for when she'd bring him to the edge only to back off. She loved watching him writhe, squirm, beg. His free hand scratched at the wall of their changing 'room', head falling back as Astrid pumped her hand in time with the slide of her lips, quick and rough and Hiccup couldn't take it any longer, unable to think of a warning besides grabbing at Astrid's damp hair.

She seemed to understand, pulling back a little so she'd not choke as he came but swallowing Hiccup down without a blink regardless, a few last licks at his sensitive tip before Astrid let him slip from between her lips, wiping her mouth with a wide grin before rising gracefully to her feet. He noticed her freckles were a little darkened by all the sun that summer, smiling at the sight.

"You can owe me one. Now get dressed."

Mind still reeling, Hiccup took a minute to remember how to move. There was a bite mark on his arm... it was lucky he had a long sleeved shirt that day to put on. They exited the cabin to suspicious glares and suppressed giggles.

"I heard thuds!"

Scott eyed them, accusing.

"You ever tried changing in an enclosed space with a prosthetic leg? Balance isn't my strong suit."

"Wow. Didn't think you would hold out!"

After a few seconds silence, Scott shrugged and turned to look for Ruff and Justin, who seemed to have disappeared...

And Hiccup saw Tuff handing cash over to Dagur, who looked awful smug.

Damnit.

-HTTYD-

**It's always fun to say "I am only responsible for the blowjob" like... it's such a great phrase, especially without context.**


End file.
